Sidestorys del Club de los Inadaptados
by Daga Saar
Summary: Historias cortas que se ubican en el mismo universo que "Shoguns", "El Club de los Inadaptados" y "El regreso del Club de los Inadaptados". Son independientes entre sí y serán publicadas no en el orden en el que ocurre, sino segun vayan siendo escritas.
1. Disyuntiva

Esta sidestory se desarrolla durante el episodio 36 del anime.

**Sidestory 1**

**Disyuntiva**

* * *

**El Santuario (específicamente, la alcoba del Patriarca)**

* * *

Despertó de un sueño inquieto que había durado mucho más de lo normal.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo había hecho dormir Arles esa vez? Se sentía como si hubiera perdido contacto con la realidad por mucho tiempo.

Estaba de pie junto a una ventana en su habitación, así que se asomó de inmediato y miró hacia el cielo. Al calcular la fecha por la posición de las estrellas comprobó que hacía por lo menos dos meses que su lado maligno lo había encerrado dentro de sí mismo. ¿Cuántos habrían muerto durante ese tiempo?

-Gente de poca importancia –resonó la voz de Arles-. Si no fueron capaces de sobrevivir, fue porque merecían morir.

Pasarían meses antes de que Saga supiera que entre esa gente de "poca importancia" estaba Geist.

No necesitó mirar el espejo más cercano para saber que Arles estaba ahí. Arles siempre estaba ahí. Pronto olvidaría cómo era su verdadero aspecto.

-No seas tan melodramático –gruñó Arles, siempre rápido para leer sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué ese demonio podía leer su mente y él no podía hacer lo mismo?-. Porque no tienes el don. Nuestro padre te lo dijo muchas veces.

-No hables como si fuéramos hermanos. Shion no te engendró a ti.

-Pero me ayudó a nacer cuando prefirió a Aioros por encima nuestro cuando quiso nombrar un heredero. En cualquier caso, tengo los dones que te reprochaba no tener. A veces creo que yo soy el hijo que él esperaba tener en lugar tuyo.

-Basta, no quiero escuchar eso de nuevo.

-Como quieras, de todos modos será mejor que bajes un poco la voz, no creo que logres despertar a nuestro invitado, pero sí podrías perturbar su sueño.

Saga miró hacia la cama. Entre mantas y almohadas podía distinguir una cascada de rizos. Cabello muy claro. Inconfundible.

¿Afrodita estaba ahí y sus voces no lo habían despertado?

Uno de sus grandes temores retorció una garra helada en su corazón. ¿Era ese por fin el día en que Arles lo había matado?

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó Saga, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción, aunque sabía perfectamente que era imposible ocultarle nada al monstruo que compartía su cuerpo.

-Nada esta vez –Arles le devolvió una sonrisa torcida-. Tiene problemas para dormir luego de cada misión "especial", por eso cuando llegó no le di tiempo de echarse a llorar y le administré un sedante suave, solamente está dormido. Cuando despierte estará fresco y descansado. ¿Creíste que le haría daño sin motivo?

Saga guardó silencio, lo cual era una respuesta suficiente para Arles, que sacudió la cabeza, irritado.

-Hace mucho que no tengo quejas contra Lucien. No ha vuelto a discutirme una orden y se esfuerza tanto por complacerme que a ratos hasta me da pena. Puedes estar tranquilo, no he tenido que lastimarlo desde la última vez.

-En otras palabras, lo mantienes aterrorizado.

-Yo no diría eso. Es cierto que se angustió bastante entonces, pero le expliqué por qué tuve que castigarlo, comprendió y corrigió su comportamiento. No ha vuelto a darme un disgusto desde entonces.

-Lo estás destruyendo. Cada vez que lo envías a asesinar a alguien matas un poco de su alma, una parte de lo que…

-¿De lo que lo hace especial? ¿O ibas a decir "de lo que lo hace humano"? Tonto, nuestro Lucien no es una delicada flor, es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas y, si no te empeñaras tanto en darle una protección que ni pide ni necesita, te darías cuenta de su verdadero valor. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz!

-¿Que lo deje en paz? Hay cosas urgentes que debemos atender sin que nos estorben tus escrúpulos innecesarios. El asunto de los amigos de Atenea, por ejemplo. He podido averiguar que el Pegaso de Bronce está hospitalizado. Deberíamos enviar a alguien para que nos libre de su fastidiosa existencia… ¿Sabes qué, Saga? Ya que fuiste tú quien lo protegió para que pudiera obtener la armadura, voy a permitir que elijas quién se encargará de matarlo: Lucien o Aioria. ¿A cuál escoges?

-¿Por qué uno de ellos? Si quieres que muera, Shaka puede hacerlo. O Shura. Incluso Milo.

-Cierto, ninguno de ellos haría preguntas y se limitaría a cumplir la orden, pero estoy tratando de demostrarte un punto. Me irrita profundamente lo mucho que te esfuerzas por ponerme trabas, cuando lo único que intento es ayudarte. Primero te las arreglaste para conseguir que Aioria permaneciera en la Orden a pesar de que todos habrían estado de acuerdo si el Patriarca lo hubiese enviado lejos. ¡Hasta habría sido mejor para él! El pobre no hubiera sufrido tanto. Sigo pensando que debimos enviarlo a estudiar a Suiza, como propuse, a estas horas tendría una profesión y una vida en el mundo exterior y…

-Su lugar es en el Santuario.

-¿Eso crees, Saga? A mí me sigue pareciendo un paria, al que tendré que hacer "desaparecer" cualquier día de estos.

-¡No!

-Admite de una buena vez que no lo retuviste aquí porque fuera lo mejor, sino porque eres demasiado egoísta como para dejar ir al único recuerdo que te queda de tu amigo Aioros.

-Basta.

-De acuerdo, ya trataremos después el resto de la lista de las veces que has intentado estorbarme. ¿Lo enviaremos a él o a nuestro Lucien?

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya uno de ellos?

-Para ponerlo a prueba, obviamente.

-¿Otra vez? Han pasado todas tus pruebas…

-Hasta ahora. Nos traicionarán cualquier día de estos. Como nuestro padre… como Kanon… Solo dales la oportunidad y lo harán. Así son los humanos.

-¿Entonces, para qué someterlos a pruebas? ¡Deberíamos alejarlos más bien de las tentaciones!

-¿Para que nos atrapen desprevenidos cuando llegue el momento de clavarnos un puñal en la espalda? No, Saga.

Era inútil tratar de razonar con Arles. Su paranoia estaba por encima de todos.

Saga guardó silencio y se concentró en Afrodita.

El Caballero de Piscis todavía estaba vestido y maquillado. ¿Un "sedante suave", había dicho Arles? Por lo visto, no se había molestado en advertirle que le daría algo para ayudarlo a dormir, porque Afrodita no parecía haber tenido tiempo para prepararse para ir a la cama.

Ya hacía años que en esa habitación había tantas o más cosas de Afrodita que suyas, fue cuestión de unos minutos ponerle una pijama y limpiarle el rostro de maquillaje. Mientras cepillaba el cabello del durmiente (para trenzarlo y prevenir que lo encontrara lleno de nudos al día siguiente) no dejaba de pensar con rencor en la forma en que Arles estaba poniendo "a prueba" una y otra vez a sus protegidos. Afrodita era el más devoto de sus seguidores y Aioria era inocente de toda culpa… ¿Un "sedante suave"? Miró con inquietud a Afrodita, que seguía profundamente dormido a pesar de todo el movimiento e incluso de la toalla húmeda con la que le había limpiado la cara. ¡Eso tenía que haber sido un narcótico potente!

-¿Debo vigilar por si deja de respirar de repente? –casi gritó, aterrado.

-De acuerdo, tal vez fue un poco más fuerte de lo necesario –admitió Arles, contrariado-, pero no le hará daño…

-¡¿Y eso cómo me lo aseguras?!

Por primera vez (¿o quizá su angustia le hacía imaginarlo?) pudo percibir algo cercano a una emoción por parte de su otro yo. Algo que se sentía como angustia.

Saga no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero mientras contemplaba alarmado a Afrodita y temía por la vida del Caballero de Piscis, su cosmos había empezado a elevarse. Eso era algo que Arles no había presenciado desde la muerte de Kanon. Había llegado a creer que era imposible, y comprendió entonces que no le convenía jugar con la vida de los protegidos de Saga, por mucho que desconfiara de ellos. Sería mucho peor que el débil y llorón Saga encontrara en la muerte de uno de ellos las fuerzas necesarias para rebelarse en su contra.

-Está bien, deja de hacer drama. Te digo que no fue una dosis tan fuerte, tienes que tener en cuenta que él regresó agotado.

-No te creo…

-Quédate con él unos días y compruébalo, entonces.

¿Era una oferta?

-¿Cuál es el precio? –preguntó Saga, desconfiado. ¿Unos días en control? ¿En serio Arles iba a arriesgarse a que intentara deshacer alguna de sus maldades?-. ¿Estás empeñado en que sea Aioria el que ejecute a Pegaso?

Ares guardó silencio un rato y, finalmente, suspiró con una resignación que a Saga le pareció totalmente falsa.

-Con tal de que dejes de lloriquear, pase. Ninguno de los dos. Tan pronto como sea de día le diré a Milo que se encargue y luego te dejaré pasar tres días completos con Afrodita para que te asegures de que no me excedí con el sedante. ¿Será eso suficiente para que dejes de atormentarme con tus quejas por un tiempo?

Ahí había gato encerrado, pero Saga estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptar.

En cualquier caso, era la primera vez que Arles cedía en algo desde su primera manifestación, cuando lo obligó a alejarse del Cabo Sunión en lugar de rescatar a Kanon antes de que la marea superara la altura de un hombre.

-Está bien –murmuró.

Abrazó a Afrodita y vigiló su respiración hasta que el sueño lo venció. El aroma a rosas que acompañaba siempre al Caballero de Piscis alejó las pesadillas por esa noche y por las noches siguientes.

En algo tenía razón Arles la siguiente vez que discutieron. Realmente intentó darle a Milo la orden de acabar con Seiya, ¿cómo iba a adivinar que Aioria se presentaría como voluntario?

**Fin**


	2. Maquillaje

**Sidestory 2**

**Maquillaje**

Afrodita, aprendiz del Caballero de Cáncer y candidato a la armadura dorada de Piscis, miró con desconfianza la bañera de estilo romano que ocupaba el centro del recinto. ¿Por qué lo había llevado ahí el Patriarca?

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta. En caso de necesidad, podía correr para ponerse a salvo…

Arles le puso en las manos un paño y una muda de ropa. El niño contempló aquello sin comprender. El paño parecía nuevo… y la ropa, aunque se trataba de un sencillo uniforme de entrenamiento, también parecía nueva, y no solo eso: las telas con las que estaba confeccionado eran de una calidad superior a la habitual en la ropa de los aprendices. Él todavía no era un experto (llegaría a serlo con el paso de los años), pero ya sabía lo suficiente como para sospechar que Jacques, el encargado de confeccionar la ropa de los Caballeros Dorados, era quien había cosido aquello. ¿Qué podía estar pasando como para el Maestro Tejedor se rebajara a coserle ropa de entrenamiento a un simple aprendiz?

-Ahí hay jabón y esponjas –Arles señaló hacia la bañera-. Báñate, vístete y cuando estés _presentable_, búscame en mi despacho. No quiero ver una sola partícula de suciedad en esa cara. ¿Está claro?

Sin esperar respuesta, Arles se encaminó a la puerta.

-No –dijo Afrodita.

El Patriarca se detuvo en seco.

-¿"No"? ¿Has dicho "no", Afrodita, aprendiz de Piscis?

-Eso dije.

Arles giró para enfrentarlo. Su capa (blanca, inmaculada, como todo lo que se relacionaba con el Patriarca) pareció revolotear con la violencia del movimiento. Afrodita no pudo evitar que su mente revisara el contraste que debían estar haciendo en ese momento: el adulto limpio y resplandeciente en su ropaje sagrado; el niño desaliñado y sucio, con el cabello revuelto y la cara y ropa cubiertas de mugre.

Toda la Orden sabía de sobra que Afrodita estaba siempre cubierto de suciedad. Ni siquiera su propio Maestro se tomaba ya el trabajo de intentar cambiar eso. ¿Por qué ahora el líder de los Caballeros de Atenea se apartaba de sus importantes labores para algo tan trivial?

-¿Por qué? –demandó el Patriarca-. Dame una buena razón para no obedecerme.

Afrodita tragó saliva. Arles no era una persona que aceptara con tranquilidad una insubordinación.

-A Atenea solo le interesa que llegue a ser un guerrero. Mi apariencia personal es cosa mía.

-¿Eso crees, mocoso insolente?

El niño esperaba un golpe (esa sería la forma en que reaccionaría su Maestro), podía manejar eso, y estaba seguro de que el adulto no querría ensuciarse las vestiduras blancas golpeándolo demasiado, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba y tuvo que dejar escapar un grito de espanto cuando una fuerza invisible lo levantó en el aire. Alcanzó a pensar que debía tratarse de telequinesis, un segundo antes de que el poder de Arles lo sumergiera (vestido y calzado) en el agua.

Arles lo dejó emerger y llegar hasta el borde de la bañera, pero ahí lo inmovilizó de nuevo. Lenta y deliberadamente, se arrodilló frente a él, se recogió las mangas de la túnica, le apartó el cabello de la cara y tomó una esponja y el jabón.

-Hace _años_ que quiero saber qué hay debajo de toda esa mugre –declaró-. Cierra los ojos.

Incapaz de oponer resistencia, Afrodita no tuvo más remedio que soportar lo mejor que pudo mientras Arles le frotaba la cara con la esponja enjabonada, enjuagaba y volvía a restregar hasta eliminar el último rastro de suciedad.

-Listo –dijo Arles, finalmente satisfecho-. Mírame.

Afrodita obedeció de mala gana y le dirigió una mirada sombría que no pareció afectar al Patriarca en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –preguntó Arles, siguiendo con un dedo el contorno de la cicatriz que marcaba la cara del chico-. No se hizo con fuego, ni con agua ni aceite hirviendo, es una quemadura provocada por un cosmos poderoso… ¿Es obra de Ixión?

-Sí –respondió Afrodita, y al decirlo sintió como un saco de piedras fuera retirado de su espalda. Era extraño, porque hasta ese momento no supo lo mucho que deseaba poder decirle a alguien sobre el maltrato continuo que sufrían Angello y él.

-¿Y esta manía por tener la cara sucia es para esconder la cicatriz? –continuó el Patriarca-. ¿No te han dicho que las cicatrices son parte del honor de un guerrero?

-¡Esta no es una cicatriz honorable! –estalló Afrodita-. ¡Yo tenía cinco años! ¡El Maestro me marcó y me impuso el nombre "Afrodita" para que no olvide nunca que soy un esclavo y que no podré volver nunca a mi casa!

Arles guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Esta es tu casa ahora, Lucien.

-¿Usted… sabe mi nombre?

-¿Eso te sorprende?

-Todos parecen haberlo olvidado, menos Angello… y usted…

-Hum –Arles se puso de pie y dejó de inmovilizarlo-. Para la Orden, eres Afrodita, pero yo te llamaré Lucien en privado, si eso te agrada.

-¿Uh? -¿acaso estaba tratando de darle a entender que habría más conversaciones privadas después de esa? El Patriarca casi nunca interactuaba ni siquiera con los Caballeros de Oro, ¿por qué iba a molestarse en conversar de nuevo con un aprendiz?

-Eres el próximo Caballero de Piscis. Estás enterado de cuáles serán tus deberes una vez que obtengas la armadura, supongo.

Si acaso vivía lo suficiente para obtenerla… Pero el hombre frente a él hablaba como si fuera un hecho resuelto, como si nada más hubiera que esperar por la fecha correcta.

-L-la protección del palacio, de los accesos al palacio y d-de la persona del Patriarca –logró responder Afrodita.

-Bastante correcto, pero lo dijiste en otro orden: la seguridad del Patriarca es más importante que la del edificio, ¿no te parece?

-Er… sí, señor.

-Serás mi mano derecha y quiero que empieces ya con algunas de las funciones que corresponden al Caballero de Piscis. _Pero_ para eso debes estar a la altura de tu responsabilidad y parte de eso es cuidar con esmero de tu apariencia personal. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien –Arles fue hacia la puerta-. Báñate, ponte la ropa limpia y, cuando estés presentable, búscame en mi despacho.

-Sí, señor.

-Santidad –corrigió Arles, con tono de paciencia que empieza a agotarse.

-Sí, Su Santidad.

-Mejor.

* * *

En su despacho, Arles reprimió con mucho esfuerzo el deseo de despedazar algo, o a alguien.

-¡Ese maldito Ixión! –exclamó furioso-. ¡Ojalá no fuera tan útil! ¡Quisiera poder darme el gusto de arrancarle la piel a tiras!

Por una vez, Saga estuvo de acuerdo con su lado maligno.

"Ese niño no podrá con la carga de ser un Caballero de Oro" murmuró. "Necesitará años de apoyo y consejo antes de que sea capaz de enfrentar a otras personas sin esconder la cicatriz. Ixión arruinó cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de…"

-¡No hace falta que me digas lo que ya sé! –interrumpió Arles-. Lo que necesito es un plan. Este niño tiene que tomar su lugar en la Orden tanto si puede como si no. Es hijo de Apolo, y si su padre llega a darse cuenta de lo que le hizo Ixión antes de que estemos preparados… No, todavía hay muchas cosas que arreglar y preparar antes de que podamos enfrentar guerras contra los dioses.

"Lo mejor que podrías hacer sería devolvérselo a su padre. Y entregar a Ixión para que el dios decida su suerte."

-Ajá, y perder a un Caballero que nos sirve de manera más o menos eficiente además de perder a un niño que tenía posibilidades de ser un aliado. Ah, y la diosa Afrodita podría reclamar también si enviamos al niño al Parnaso sin su autorización, con lo que entonces tendríamos problemas con _dos_ dioses. No me estás ayudando, Saga.

"¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? ¿Dejarlo usar una máscara como si fuera una amazona?"

-¡No seas ridículo!... Aunque… -la mirada de Arles se encontró con un bolsito de maquillaje que Dido había dejado olvidado en su última visita- Hum.

"¿Qué tramas?" preguntó Saga, inquieto.

-Tengo una idea, pero voy a necesitar tu colaboración.

"Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no."

-¿No quieres escuchar mi idea?

"Sé que no será nada bueno."

-Como quieras. Solo me interesaba tu ayuda porque preferiría que hablaras con el niño; te aprecia mucho y confiará en ti más fácilmente… Pero si no quieres ayudar, me bastará con decirle que soy Kanon.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

-Será muy sencillo y…

"¡No suplantarás a Kanon! ¡No voy a permitirlo!"

-¿Y cómo lo piensas evitar?

"…"

-Tienes dos opciones: sigues mis instrucciones o contemplas la magnífica actuación que haré fingiendo que soy tu querido y difunto hermano.

* * *

Perfectamente aseado, Afrodita consiguió llegar hasta el despacho del Patriarca escondiéndose en cada rincón para no ser visto. Sentía el corazón en la boca y estaba seguro de que caería muerto de vergüenza si alguien alcanzaba a ver su cicatriz.

Una vez que recibió permiso para entrar, se acercó al escritorio del Patriarca y esperó la siguiente orden con la mirada baja.

-Acércate.

La voz del Patriarca sonaba diferente y Afrodita lo miró intrigado. El Patriarca notó eso y, lentamente, se quitó el yelmo y la máscara.

-…¡¿Saga?! –exclamó Afrodita.

-Sí, soy yo. Tomé el lugar del Patriarca Shion luego de su muerte.

-Es… espléndido. ¿Pero por qué el cambio de nombre?

-Hay… razones para eso, pero no puedo decírtelas todavía. ¿Confías en mí?

-Con mi vida.

El niño había respondido sin tomarse siquiera un instante para pensarlo. Saga sonrió con tristeza, no era un buen momento para echarse a llorar ante esa fe inocente.

-Ven, siéntate. Hay algo que quiero intentar.

-¿De qué se trata?

Minutos después, Afrodita examinaba muy seriamente su imagen en un espejo.

Saga le había aplicado con sumo cuidado una ligera capa de base. Aunque el maquillaje cumplía su función y escondía casi por completo la cicatriz, no era del tono más adecuado (la piel de Afrodita era mucho más clara que la de Dido) y Arles estaba ya calculando que sería necesario llevarlo discretamente a Atenas para conseguirle sus propios cosméticos. Alguna vendedora los ayudaría con gusto si Afrodita consentía en hacerse pasar por niña durante un rato…

Entonces Afrodita los sorprendió a ambos al tomar el bolsito de Dido por cuenta propia y buscar dentro hasta dar con un lápiz labial cuyo color le gustó.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Saga.

-La cicatriz no se ve, pero ahora destacan las manchas que deja el veneno en mi boca.

Con soltura, Afrodita se aplicó el lápiz labial y estudió de nuevo su reflejo.

La perfección de sus rasgos estaba completa una vez más, pero Saga tuvo la impresión de que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad.

-Esto esconde la cicatriz, pero no es más que una máscara –declaró con tristeza.

-No importa –Afrodita le sonrió-. El Patriarca usa una máscara, ¿por qué no también el Caballero más cercano a él?

-Los demás se burlarán de ti.

-Seguro –Afrodita asumió un gesto petulante que lo transformó por completo, como si el niño atemorizado que Saga conocía no hubiera existido nunca-, pero pensarán que lo hago por vanidad, para resaltar mi belleza. No se les ocurrirá pensar que estoy tapando una imperfección.

-¿En serio prefieres que crean eso?

-No me importa lo que piensen en tanto no vean la cicatriz.

* * *

Un rato después, Saga se quedó en la puerta del despacho, mirando a Afrodita alejarse. Una alimentación deficiente había retrasado su crecimiento y el veneno de Medusa tenía efectos secundarios que acentuaban su apariencia frágil: aparentaba menos de sus doce años y era fácil pensar que no crecería mucho más (sería una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para el propio Afrodita, lo mucho que crecería entre los 15 y los 20 años), pero en ese momento caminaba con paso firme y seguro, con la orgullosa determinación que caracterizaba a los Caballeros Dorados, la élite entre los defensores de Atenea.

-No hemos resuelto nada, solo empeoramos las cosas –dijo Saga, deprimido.

"Nadie lo obligó a aceptar nuestra idea" replicó Arles.

-Tu idea. Antes se escondía tras la suciedad. Ahora se esconde tras el maquillaje. Tuve que decirle que no podemos proporcionarle ropa nueva a Angello también porque Ixión podría tomarlo como una ofensa y no estamos en posición de perder el apoyo de un Caballero de Oro cuando Dhoko se niega a responder nuestros mensajes; le dije que nuestro poder tiene límites, que nuestra posición sería precaria si los Caballeros de Oro empezaran a cuestionarnos… Le dije, en resumidas cuentas, que no puedo protegerlo de alguien que lo maltrata y humilla a diario. ¿En qué hemos cambiado las cosas para él? Su situación sigue siendo la misma.

"Le dimos metas y motivaciones, y algo mucho más valioso."

-¿Qué?

"Cree que comparte un secreto con nosotros, que su máscara y la nuestra son parecidas. Ni siquiera hará falta que le pidamos que no diga nada a nadie: hará lo que sea para proteger nuestro secreto, porque piensa que confiamos en él."

-Pero eso no…

"La verdad no es importante, sino lo que él crea. Piensa que pusimos nuestra vida en sus manos sin pedirle nada a cambio, cree que lo consideramos valioso, y digno de ser tomado en cuenta, que pensamos que su existencia sobre la faz de la tierra tiene justificación. Está tan hambriento de afecto, de la clase que sea, que dedicará el resto de su vida a demostrar que tuvimos razón al confiar en él: un solo gesto de nuestra parte y él irá hasta el infierno y volverá, solo por complacernos."

-¡Eres un monstruo! –gimió Saga.

"Malagradecido. En lugar de alegrarte porque nuestro guardaespaldas será absolutamente leal a nosotros, me insultas."

-¡Yo no quería esto!

"¿No? Es cierto que al mocoso lo considerarán la vanidad personificada y se reirán de él en su propia cara, pero eso ya no le importará, porque tiene un motivo para estar orgulloso y eso bastará para sostenerlo. Créeme cuando te digo que va a agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy hasta el fin de sus días."

-Esto no es lo que yo quería –insistió Saga, al borde de las lágrimas-. Cuando te pedí que intentáramos convencerlo de lavarse la cara, jamás imaginé que terminarías haciéndole un daño todavía más grave que el que ya tenía…

"¡Qué fastidioso eres! ¡No hay manera de darte gusto!"

Arles le arrebató el control a Saga, volvió a ponerse la máscara y el yelmo, y regresó a trabajar.

**fin**


	3. Troya

**Sidestory 3**

**Troya**

Agamenón regresaba a su tienda profundamente irritado.

¡Diez años duraba ya el asedio de Troya sin más resultado que un enorme desperdicio de recursos y vidas!

Mientras tanto, Helena debía estar disfrutando de lo lindo, contemplando los combates desde las invencibles murallas de la ciudad. Era Agamenón el que tenía que soportar la expresión triste y los suspiros resignados de Menelao. Resultaba más que obvio para todos que Menelao hubiera preferido perder su honor dejando que su mujer hiciera lo que le diera la gana antes que emprender esa guerra. ¡Hasta había llegado a decir en público que no valía la pena obligarla a volver si no lo amaba! En momentos como esos, realmente deseaba darle unas cuantas bofetadas a su hermano hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Si las mujeres hicieran lo que les pareciera mejor, pronto no quedaría ninguna en los hogares.

Después de todo, era culpa de Menelao más que de Helena el que estuvieran ahí. Si el imbécil de su hermano hubiera sabido dominar a su mujer, ella no habría huido con el primer barbilindo que se le atravesara en el camino. ¿Por qué Menelao no había podido hacerla una esposa obediente? Clitemnestra era hermana de Helena y sin embargo era una mujer sumisa, como debía ser… Cierto, lloriqueó un poco cuando lo de Ifigenia, pero se resignó en poco tiempo, tan dócil como siempre.

Y, hablando de mujeres, ¿por qué estaban sus esclavas fuera de la tienda, cuchicheando entre ellas en lugar de recibir a su amo?

-¡Es bellísimo! –decía uno.

-¡Dicen que es hijo de un dios! –decía otra.

-Muchos hijos de dioses rondan por aquí noche y día –interrumpió Agamenón con un gruñido molesto.

Las mujeres palidecieron, cosa que lo tranquilizó (aunque se guardó mucho de demostrarlo) y se dispersaron como gallinas. Solo Criseida, su esclava más nueva, se quedó cerca.

-Tiene un visitante, Majestad. Lo aguarda en la tienda.

-Hn. Retírate.

-Sí, Majestad.

¿Y quién podía estar buscándolo que no podía esperar a la asamblea que se realizaría esa noche? Si era Odiseo con otra idea estúpida…

No era Odiseo.

Aquella cabellera, exageradamente larga y de un color poco usual en la Hélade resultaba inconfundible. Y si no bastara con la cabellera, la armadura dorada, cuyo metal parecía despedir un leve resplandor en la penumbra de la tienda, debía bastar para identificarlo como miembro de la Orden de Atenea.

No era raro que las esclavas estuvieran tan entusiasmadas, era Apolodoro de Piscis, que conservaba desde su adolescencia la fama de ser el más hermoso entre los servidores de la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente. Para Agamenón, sin embargo, no pasaba de ser un incordio con cara de niña.

-¡Ah, aquí estás! –exclamó el rey de Argos-. ¿Vienes a anunciarme que los inútiles de mis cuñados están por fin de camino acá, con apenas nueve años de atraso?

-Cumplíamos una misión de la diosa en tierras lejanas, no supe del secuestro de Helena hasta hace unos días –respondió Apolodoro, sin molestarse en saludar ni responder a la provocación. La relación entre ambos siempre había sido mala.

-Sí, sí, sí, los otros Caballeros de Atenea me lo dijeron. Diez años llevaban ustedes en… donde sea que estuvieran.

-Intentamos evitar una guerra entre los dioses de varios panteones.

-Mientras tanto, tenemos una guerra aquí.

-Eso me han dicho.

-¡Bueno! Pero ya volvieron. ¿Y mis cuñados? ¿Cuántos hombres de armas van a traer?

-Ninguno.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estoy aquí para comunicarte que Pólux y Cástor han muerto.

Siempre inoportunos. Agamenón había deseado la muerte de los gemelos desde el mismo día de conocerlos… ¿y tenían que darle gusto justo ahora?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una emboscada cuando regresábamos a Esparta. Idas y Linceo nos atacaron a traición.

Agamenón tuvo que sentarse. Antes de que los Tindáridas partieran a su misión diplomática, habían secuestrado a las prometidas de sus primos. En ese momento él usó todos los medios a su alcance para provocar a los Afáridas y que estos pusieran fin a las vidas de Pólux y Cástor, sin lograr una reacción de aquellos dos… ¿y ahora Apolodoro le estaba diciendo que esos idiotas habían esperado diez años para vengarse? ¿Y precisamente cuando él necesitaba vivos a los Tindáridas?

-Y tú sigues con vida –siseó, revolviéndose furioso contra Apolodoro, simplemente porque era la persona más cercana con la que podía volcar su cólera-. ¿Qué hay de sus esposas?

-Xanto, Umbriel y yo logramos ponerlas a salvo. Ambas estaban por dar a luz y los gemelos nos ordenaron protegerlas a ellas y a los niños en primer lugar.

Niños. Eso añadía una capa nueva de problemas a todos los que ya tenía.

-Tíndaro murió –dijo Agamenón, que todavía no le perdonaba al anciano rey de Esparta el haberse muerto _después_ de nombrar a Menelao su sucesor. De haber muerto sin expresar su última voluntad, muy probablemente sería Agamenón quien estaría reinando sobre Argos _y_ Esparta.

-Eso supe.

-Menelao y yo somos ahora los hombres de la familia. ¿Los dos niños sobrevivieron?

-Son cuatro…

-¡No! ¡¿Más gemelos?! –maldita familia exageradamente fértil…

-Dos varones, hijos de Pólux. Dos niñas, hijas de Cástor. Mavros, Leuko, Erse y Koré.

Agamenón bufó. Y pensar que Clitemnestra le había dado tres hijas y un único varón.

-Niñas, ya hay demasiadas en mi casa y también en la de Menelao… habrá que resignarse mientras encuentro quién quiera cargar con ellas, por lo menos servirán para asegurar alianzas. Los mocosos… imagino que a Quirón no le molestará recibir dos estudiantes más, será bueno que Orestes tenga con quién entrenar. Y en cuando al otro, Xanto, siempre viene bien tener otro esclavo…

-Nada de eso –Apolodoro estaba frunciendo el ceño-. Xanto no es esclavo de nadie…

-Es hijo de una esclava, por lo tanto, es esclavo también.

-Pólux lo reconoció.

-¿Y? Sigue siendo un hijo ilegítimo que Pólux engendró en una esclava que ni siquiera era suya. Si hubiera sido yo lo bastante estúpido como para vendérsela cuando me la pidió, lo más seguro es que habría avergonzado a Tíndaro casándose con ella solo para que Xanto pudiera pasar por legítimo.

Por supuesto, Apolodoro no iba a decirle que ese justamente era el plan descabellado que Pólux había intentado poner en práctica para lograr la libertad de su amiga Nefele. El Caballero de Piscis había declarado desde un principio que aquello no iba a funcionar, pero lamentaba mucho el no haberse equivocado. La muerte de Nefele fue un suceso triste y lo único rescatable de todo aquel desastre era Xanto: nadie que fuera capaz de verlo junto a los Tindáridas era capaz de negar que el jovencito tenía por fuerza que ser hijo de uno de ellos.

-Te equivocas, Agamenón, las leyes son claras: Xanto es hijo de Pólux y, por lo tanto, es un hombre libre.

-Su existencia solo sirve para reducir la herencia de sus medio hermanos. Si es que mis cuñados dejaron algo para ellos, claro. Renunciaron a todos sus derechos sobre el reino de Esparta cuando se consagraron a servir a Atenea, si no recuerdo mal.

Sí lo recordaba bien, aquella renuncia que convertía a Menelao y él en los más probables herederos de Tíndaro, era una de las poquísimas satisfacciones que le habían dado los gemelos. Pero aquellos recién nacidos podían servir para iniciar un pleito. Menelao no tenía hijos varones (otra estúpida concesión a su mujer, que luego de darle a Hermione, tuvo la absurda ocurrencia de no querer más hijos), y eso estaba bien para Agamenón, porque entonces su hijo Orestes sería el heredero de Menelao (para asegurar eso era que los dos estaban comprometidos desde el nacimiento de Hermione), y esa era también una de las razones por las que Agamenón no se olvidaba nunca de mencionar que Xanto era hijo de una esclava. Sin embargo, unos hijos legítimos de Pólux podían alegar tener algún derecho aunque su padre hubiese renunciado al trono.

Definitivamente, lo más conveniente era enviarlos con Quirón. Cuando Orestes tuviera suficiente edad como para que los nuevos gemelos tuvieran un "accidente" mortal, el hijo de Agamenón podría demostrar su temple como guerrero provocando ese "accidente".

-Temo que te estás apresurando demasiado a tomar decisiones –dijo Apolodoro, sombrío-. No te corresponde a ti mandar sobre los niños. Antes de morir, Pólux me encomendó sus hijos y las hijas de Cástor. Los cinco están bajo mi protección.

Menelao enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y las mujeres?

-También ellas.

-No te van a servir de nada a ti. Son jóvenes y todavía pueden tener hijos, así que deberías dárselas a alguien que pueda usarlas.

Apolodoro ni siquiera pestañeó ante el insulto. Más bien le sorprendía el que Agamenón estuviera siendo tan comedido, generalmente expresaba su opinión en forma mucho más gráfica.

-Las dos han decidido consagrarse al culto de Atenea. La diosa ya las recibió en el Santuario.

-Hn. Qué desperdicio. ¿Así que piensas quedarte con los cinco niños?

-Es mi deber velar por ellos como lo habrían hecho sus padres.

-En forma imprudente y descuidada, entonces.

-No discutiré tu punto de vista.

-Como sea. En resumidas cuentas, viniste hasta aquí solo para darme disgustos y malas nuevas. Pero, ya que estás aquí, al menos servirás para poner a trabajar a los otros Caballeros de Atenea. Ya estoy harto de tener que mediar entre los de Bronce y los de Plata, ese inútil que escogieron como nuevo Patriarca no tiene ni la menor idea de su trabajo… Sus tiendas están en el lado sur del campamento, ve de una vez y organízalos.

-No participaré en esta guerra.

Agamenón guardó silencio, luchando por convencerse de que había escuchado mal. Finalmente se puso de pie y sujetó a Apolodoro por el cabello, sin que este hiciera más que enarcar una ceja, cosa que terminó por enfurecer a Agamenón, ya que se trataba de un gesto copiado de Pólux.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con voz sedosa, señal de que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

-Juré proteger a los hijos de Pólux y Cástor. Faltaría a mi palabra si…

-¡Cobarde!

-Suéltame.

-¡Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi! ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

-En el primer momento en que me viste _pensaste_ que era una mujer. Y te tomó un buen rato decidir si me enviabas "intacta" a Pólux o si te divertías conmigo primero. Al final, me enviaste a su tienda sin tocarme porque lo que realmente querías era que él hiciera algo que provocara la furia de mi padre. Ahora, suéltame. El respeto que te debí alguna vez por ser el cuñado de Pólux está enterrado junto con Pólux.

Agamenón lo soltó con un bufido colérico y lo dejó marchar. Le había tomado por sorpresa el que Apolodoro recordara esos detalles en particular sobre su captura, cuando Argos invadió y destruyó el templo de Apolo y el diminuto pueblo que lo rodeaba.

Al salir de la tienda, el Caballero de Piscis vio a una de las esclavas. Su mirada resbaló por ella indiferente, pero al ir a dar el primer paso, reaccionó y la miró de nuevo. La joven portaba algunos de los símbolos de una sacerdotisa de Apolo.

Criseida le sonrió.

-Mi Señor es hijo de Apolo, según me han dicho –comentó en voz baja (no fuera a ser que la escuchara Agamenón) al tiempo que se acercaba.

Apolodoro se quitó el yelmo y la saludó con una reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a Criseida.

-Sacerdotisa.

-Mi nombre es Criseida, soy hija de Crises.

-Crises… no conozco a tu padre.

-Sirve a Apolo padre en Troya –Criseida miró hacia las murallas-. Los argivos me capturaron junto con otras doncellas consagradas mientras realizábamos algunos rituales del culto fuera de la ciudad.

Eso era un sacrilegio. Apolodoro miró de reojo hacia la tienda. No, parecía ser que Agamenón no estaba prestando atención.

-Los argivos destruyeron el templo en el que nací y me crié. Agamenón nos hizo esclavos a mí y a los hermanos de mi madre.

La muchacha pareció comprender de inmediato que el Caballero de Piscis no podía ayudarla a recuperar la libertad e inclinó la cabeza.

-Mi padre ha enviado mensajeros ofreciendo pagar por mi rescate, el rey Agamenón los ha rechazado a todos. Dice que envejeceré en su casa, hilando lana y criando a los hijos que pueda darle.

Apolodoro miró de nuevo hacia la tienda.

-Hablaré con Menelao y Odiseo. No tienen poder para oponerse a la voluntad de Agamenón, pero al menos podrán hablar ante la asamblea de los reyes, quizá la presión de todos juntos obligue a Agamenón a mostrarse sensato.

-Gracias, mi Señor.

Era muy poco lo que podía hacer por ella. Mientras caminaba hacia donde había dejado a sus aprendices, Apolodoro decidió que no hablaría solamente con Menelao y Odiseo, sino también con Atenea. La diosa estaba irritable desde el asunto del juicio de Paris y probablemente no tomaría con muy buen humor el que Apolodoro la distrajera de sus asuntos una vez más para pedirle que le permitiera ayudar a otra dama en apuros (sobre todo si eso contrariaba a Agamenón, que era uno de los héroes que estaban bajo su protección), pero no podía abandonar a una sacerdotisa de su padre. A decir verdad, era el único entre todos los hijos de Apolo que no podía a abandonar a alguien que se encontrara en esa situación, porque él mismo había pasado por algo similar.

Encontró a Umbriel y Xanto conversando precisamente con Odiseo, Menelao y Teucro. Ayax Telamonio, el medio hermano de Teucro, estaba ahí también, aunque un poco aparte.

Los guerreros griegos lo recibieron con amabilidad que alivió mucho su corazón luego del encuentro con el rey de Argos.

Ciertamente era grande el contraste entre los dos reyes argivos. Mientras que Cástor y Pólux habían sido casi imposibles de distinguir, Agamenón y Menelao no podían ser más diferentes, al punto de que muchos se sorprendían al saber que no solo eran hermanos, sino que además eran mellizos.

Agamenón era pálido y esbelto, de ojos azules, fríos y penetrantes; su rostro parecía estar congelado en una mueca de disgusto (o quizá era que Apolodoro solamente lo conocía disgustado). Menelao, mucho más alto y ancho que su hermano, no poseía casi nada de la belleza que otros le atribuían a Agamenón, su rostro era tosco, sus enormes manos necesitaban de espadas mucho más grandes de lo normal (por lo que generalmente combatía con una maza, como había hecho Heracles en su momento) y pasaba por ser mucho menos inteligente que su mellizo, pero su mirada franca y su sonrisa abierta eran más agradables para el Caballero de Piscis que cualquier cualidad que pudiera poseer Agamenón.

-¡Apolodoro! –Menelao lo envolvió en un abrazo de oso que habría puesto en serios apuros a alguien menos fuerte que un Caballero de Atenea, y sin cuidarse de los filosos bordes de la armadura de Piscis-. ¡Cuánto lo siento!

-¡¿Maestro?! –le llegó la voz alarmada de Umbriel.

El muchacho estaba empezando a resultar un tanto irritante con esa manía de actuar como si Apolodoro fuera de cristal. En lugar de responderle, Apolodoro le devolvió el abrazo a Menelao (o lo intentó, solo alguien igual de grande podría rodear con los brazos a ese gigante) y apoyó por unos instantes la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo (lo cual no era tan difícil porque, al abrazarlo, Menelao además lo había levantado un buen trecho del suelo).

-Gracias, amigo mío –dijo, cuando por fin Menelao lo depositó en tierra.

-Echaré de menos a mis cuñados, eran hombres buenos y siempre alegres… Entonces, ¿es por ellos que ahora brillan dos estrellas nuevas en la constelación de Géminis?

-¿Lo notaste?

-En realidad, fue Odiseo, él lo comentó.

-No imaginé que hubiera alguien escuchándome –admitió Odiseo, sorprendido.

-Se lo dijiste a Agamenón.

-Por eso mismo pensé que no me escucharía nadie.

-Ah, vamos. Mi hermano sí escucha todo lo que le dices, aunque sus modales no sean tan finos como los tuyos.

Odiseo sacudió la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con Apolodoro. Los dos sabían perfectamente que Menelao era incapaz de pensar mal de su hermano y ya nadie se tomaba el trabajo de tratar de hacerle entender que Agamenón no perdía ocasión para humillarlo y burlarse de él, por lo que el Caballero de Piscis se limitó a exponerles la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, sin olvidar mencionar a la sacerdotisa que pedía su ayuda.

-Hablaremos por ella en la asamblea de esta noche –prometió Odiseo-, el brote de peste que tenemos en el campamento, con toda seguridad es obra de Apolo. Es realmente bueno que Aquiles convocara a todos justo ahora.

-¿Peste? –Apolodoro enarcó una ceja.

-Inmediatamente después de que el sacerdote Crises se marchó de aquí, uno de mis guerreros lo escuchó llamando a Apolo a gritos y pidiendo que la ofensa que recibió aquí fuera reparada.

-En ese caso, urge que hablemos con mi hermano –decidió Menelao-. Demasiados dioses tenemos ya en contra como para ganarnos la ira de Apolo por un capricho.

Apolodoro asintió y se despidió de ellos.

Al marcharse junto con sus discípulos y abordar la nave que lo llevaría de vuelta al Santuario de Atenea y la familia de la que ahora era cabeza, se sentía algo aliviado. Agamenón tendría por fuerza que escuchar los razonamientos de sus aliados, y sin duda no haría que las cosas empeoraran todavía más.

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

**Notas:**

Me he tomado muchas libertades con la mitología en este fic.

Para empezar, Xanto es totalmente invento mío, lo mismo que su madre. Los hijos de los Dioscuros y las Leucipides no fueron dos niños y dos niñas, sino cuatro varones: Mnesileo y Mnasino (hijos de Pólux y Febe), y Anogón y Anaxis (hijos de Cástor e Hilaira).

Además, Tíndaro no murió sino hasta después de la guerra de Troya (aunque ya había entregado el reino a Menelao), ya que él fue uno de los que tuvo que organizar el juicio de Orestes por la muerte de Clitemnestra.

La asamblea que se realizó esa noche a petición de Aquiles y con el propósito de pedirle a Agamenón que dejara libre a Criseida, hija del sacerdote Crises, tuvo como resultado… que Agamenón insultó a Aquiles, le quitó su esclava Briseida para resarcirse de la pérdida de Criseida, Aquiles se enfureció… y el resto de lo que pasó entonces es "La Ilíada".

Significados de nombres empleados aquí:

Xanto: rubio.

Mavros: negro.

Leuko: blanco.

Erse: rocío.

Koré: joven.

Nefele: nube.


End file.
